A CSI Christmas
by KC Clark
Summary: It's Christmas at CSI and three new people come into everyone's life at the CSI Christmas Party. Brass, Nick, and Greg met the women of their dreams and two relationships already in the mix fire up. GrissomSara, WarickCatherine
1. Chapter 1

**A CSI Christmas**

By: KC Clark

**Summary: It's Christmas at CSI and three new people come into everyone's life at the CSI Christmas Party. Brass, Nick, and Greg met the women of there dreams and two relationships already in the mix fire up. (Grissom/Sara, Warick/Catherine)**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Grissom are you in here?" Sara asked poking her head in the door of Gil Grissom's office. Sara smiled at the sight of a sleeping Gil Grissom with his head lying on top of a stack of papers and a pen poking into the side of his face. Sara walked in and pulled the pen out of his hand and laid it down. She ran her hand over his head and smiled down at him. 'I can't believe how cute he is when his asleep.' Her hand made its way over his hair, down his neck, and over his shoulders. She sighed and turned and went to walk out.

"Sara," Grissom said suddenly and sit bolt up right, a paper stuck to his face and he quickly batted it away. Sara stood at the door looking at him.

"Grissom are you alright?" She asked when he apparently didn't notice her.

"Sara…Yes I'm fine…What happened?" He looked down at his desk and saw the displaced paperwork.

"You fell asleep…I was just about to turn out the light and close the door." She said looking at him confused.

"Oh….Well, thank you." He looked around and shook his head. Sara smiled and turned to walk out the door.

She turned around suddenly and looked back at him. "Oh and bit the way Merry Christmas Griss." She smiled and closed the door.

Grissom looked at the calendar on his desk it was Christmas Eve. 'What the hell?' Grissom looked down at his watch and sighed. The package hadn't gotten there yet, he looked out one of the windows of his office that showed the hallway. He saw Sara going into the locker room.

He sighed again and laid his head back down. He must have dozed off because he didn't remember anything till a knock at his door jerked him awake. It was Jude, the receptionist, holding an envelope.

"Sorry, Dr. Grissom but this just came for you." She laid it down on his desk and turned to walk out.

"Jude," Grissom said, the woman stopped just short of the door. "Thank you and a very Merry Christmas."

For a moment Jude looked shocked but after a few minutes she smiled and said: "You're welcome and Merry Christmas, God Bless You." She left the room a little bouncer that she had entered.

Grissom ripped open the envelope and pulled out the small piece of paper inside. "Perfect." He said and got up grabbing his coat and took off out the door of his office. Sara's car was gone; he jumped in his Denali and headed toward her apartment. He arrived at her apartment and turned off the ignition. He had the right mind to charge in there and just tell her everything but not yet he couldn't do it. He looked up to her window and saw a light was on and she was standing in the window looking out. A Christmas tree stood in the corner behind her. He knew she didn't have anyone to expect presents and that she had no real reason for putting one up. But she was just like him she just put it up for sentimental reasons.

He watched her for a few minutes and then looked at the paper in the sit beside him. Would she like it? What would she think of him after he gave this to her? He looked at the steering wheel as if gaining energy from it and then got out of his SUV.

He walked up the stairs and got to her door. When he reach it the door came open and Sara stood there wearing her coat and holding her keys.

"Grissom!" She exclaimed when she saw him standing there. "What are you doing here?" She asked after several minutes of looking at him.

"I…uh…have something for you." He said as he reach in his coat pocket and removed the paper.

"For _me_." Sara looked at him slightly confused and then smiled when he handed her the paper. "What's this?" She asked looking up from it.

"It's a gift." Grissom said a blush forming on his checks.

"From the Star Registry?" Sara gave him a questioningly look.

"Just read it." Grissom said shuffling his feet around. Sara read and then reread the paper in her hands.

"You had a star named after me?" She looked at him and smiled at the cute blush on his face.

"I thought it would be a nice gift for you." He said looking at the ground and the bushes beside the door.

"Well, it…its really nice…thank you." She looked at him and noticed a change in his stance. He was standing slightly closer to her and looking at her with a glimmer in his eye. Sara's eyes locked with his and they slowly came closer and closer till their lips touched. It was slow and cautious at first then Sara shifted closer and crushed her body against his and their mouths turned hungry and wanting. Sara wrapped her arms around Grissom's neck and tilted her head back as he kissed his way up and down her neck.

"Sara I…" Words seemed to fail him as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I know Grissom…I already know." She smiled and let him go. "Are you going to the Christmas Party?"

"Christmas Party?" Grissom gave Sara a questioning look.

"The one they have every year Griss you know." Sara looked at him and sudden understanding came over him.

"Oh yeah that one…I usually don't go but if you would like to go with me I guess I could find time to go." Sara smiled and kissed him.

"Well, if you incest on us going together, then I guess I have no chose." Sara grabbed his hand and Grissom lead her to his Denali and they drove toward the Tangiers.

At the Tangiers the CSI Christmas Party was well under way. Brass, Nick, Warick, Catherine, and Greg all sat at a table in the middle of the room talking and laughing. Greg and Nick were well looped and were trying to get Catherine to get on the floor with them. The front doors swung open and three women came in closely fallowed by a smiling Grissom and Sara.

"Hey, hey, hey what the hell's going on look at those two?" Greg yelled as he looked at Grissom and Sara. They made their way over to the table along with the three women they had entered with.

"Hey guys," Sara said lining over on Grissom's shoulder and smiling up at him. Grissom smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"What the hell is going on?" Greg asked again.

"Nothing Greg that you need to worry about." Grissom said giving the younger CSI an evil look.

"Ok I didn't mean anything by it boss." Greg said slumping down in his chair like a child waiting to be lectured by its father.

"Anyway who are these three young women you have with you Gil, one not enough." Brass said jokingly as he slapped Grissom on the back when he sat down beside him.

"These women are transferring to graveyard shift tomorrow and I thought it would be nice if everyone got to know them ahead of time." Grissom said motioning to each of the young girls in turn introducing them. "This is Tiffany; she graduated from the University of Tennessee with her degree in Forensic science with a minor in Physics and Forensic Entomology. To her left is Stephanie; she graduated from Harvard University with her degree in Forensic science with a minor in accounting and law. And then there's Samantha, she graduated from Berkley with her degree in Forensic science with a minor in Medicine and Radiology."

The girls smiled and said hello to everyone in turn.

"So Tiffany Forensic, Physics, and Entomology that's pretty impressive." Brass commented pulling Tiffany into a conversation about her old professors and classes. Greg looked at Samantha and asked her to dance, Samantha laughed at his drunken stammer and agreed, and Nick and Stephanie were already engrossed in conversation before they even knew each others names.

Sara and Grissom looked at each other and turned to Catherine and Warick the only two people who weren't talking. Catherine was steering her drink in her glass and Warick was watching her pushing the ice around.

"So what's going on with you two, why aren't you two talking to each other?" Sara asked as she motioned a waiter over.

"No reason." Catherine said getting up and walking out to the terse.

"She's pissed at me." Warick said watching as Catherine made her way across the floor to the terse.

"Why's she mad at you?" Grissom asked as Sara ordered herself a cocktail and Grissom a beer.

"She said I lost a important document on the way back from a crime scene and then turns out she had it all along, she didn't even apology to me for it." Warick turned and looked at them finally.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Sara asked sipping her pink cocktail.

"Yes, but you know Catherine she wouldn't listen to anyone even if it was God himself." Warick lend back in his chair and took a swig of his beer.

He kept looking at the terse with sad eyes. Finally Sara just said what she thought about the whole situation.

"Warick I think this is about more than you losing something important from a crime scene. Catherine has been a little out of it here lately and I think you know why. So cut the shit and tell me what the hells going on." Sara's words almost knocked Grissom out of his sit.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Warick said with a nervous look over his shoulder at the terse.

"Warick, you had better just come clean you don't want me on your case right know, do you?" Sara was turning serious now.

Warick gave a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"Catherine is going to kill me." He said then looked at the two people across from him. "After that case where the guy was framed for killing those two girls and Cat was involved I've been spending a lot of time with her and by a lot I mean a whole lot, like after work everyday, taking Lindsay to ballet, just things a man in Catherine's life might be expected to do."

"If you two were married, maybe." Sara commented looking at him.

He gave her a look but continued. "I guess it was about six months ago it turned really serious and we got _involved_ more than we probably should have. She got sick a couple of weeks ago and went to the doctor. She's almost four months pregnant." Grissom's eyes got wide and Sara spat her drink back into the cup.

"Catherine's pregnant…by you." Grissom whispered over to Warick, who nodded his head.

"Dear God in heaven." Sara said looking at Warick.

"What's going on?" Catherine had just reappeared at the table.

Sara jumped and looked up at the older woman. Grissom just took another swig of his beer. Catherine knew right away they had been talking about her.

"You told them didn't you?" She shot Warick a look that said plainly, _'I'll kill your sorry ass.'_ And sat down.

"They kept hounding me…I had to…don't hurt me." Warick put his hands over his head and bent his neck down.

"I'm not going to hurt you stupid ass, I just want you to keep your fucking mouth shut when I tell you to. I was going to tell you two tonight but I was obviously beat to it."

"My ass is going to the bar for another round of tequila." With that Warick took off in the direction of the long bar.

Catherine gave a sigh and looked at the two people across from her. Before she could say anything Ecklie's voice came over the room sending it into a complete silence.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the 2005 CSI Christmas Party. I just wanted to say that it has been my pleasure to have worked with all of you guys on some of the biggest cases this year. I also want to announce that there will be a dance contest in ten minutes, so grab a partner and get on the floor." Ecklie was as drunk as they came by this point.

"Catherine is you going to make me dance." Warick reappeared at the table looking rather drunk himself.

"No, I'm taking your ass home, come on Martian Luther King, lets get going. See you guys at work tomorrow." Catherine hugged Grissom and Sara then turned to her very drunk 'boyfriend' and they walked out together.

"Can you believe it Catherine and Warick are going to have a baby." Sara shook her head and Grissom just sat there and stared at her.

"I don't even want to think about it." Sara looked at the dance floor, not many people were there. The only people who were were Nick and Stephanie, Greg and Samantha, Brass and Tiffany, and Mr. and Mrs. Conrad Ecklie.

"Come on lets show them how to dance." Grissom's comment almost knocked Sara out of her chair.

"What?" She asked looking at him as he stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Let's have some fun baby doll." Grissom said pulling her toward the floor.

"I know you're not that drunk." She said but fallowed him anyway.

"No, I just want to dance with you hold you in my arms once more that's what they invented dancing for I just want to dance with you." Grissom sang to her and she giggled at the sound.

"I never was one for county but I think I like that song now."

A really slow number queued up, Grissom and Sara swayed to the music in perfect time.

"Why Mr. Grissom you are a divine dancer." Sara smiled at him and he gave her a grin.

"The way I remember it you were the one who taught me?"

_**Flashback**_

"Gil that's my foot," Sara whined and rubbed her sore foot.

"Sorry," Grissom said for the fifth time since they had started this stupid activity.

Sara was trying to teach him how to dance. His mother had sent his to lessons but he hadn't never really taken a liking to them and he was a little rusty.

"That's ok, just try again." Sara grabbed his hand and then started the music back.

The sound of classical music filled the small space of Sara's dorm room.

"Just fell the music let your body do the talking." Sara looked up at him. Those chocolate brown eyes shining as she started to move with him.

"Good," Sara said when they had reached an appropriate rhythm. "Very good," she said when the song was over.

"Hey you're quite the teacher."

"Yeah well you're the ideal student." Sara said looking at him over her shoulder and smiling a genuine smile that he didn't see very often.

"Yeah well I always was a fast learner." Grissom said watching her load another CD.

"Now we try to step it up a bit, the waltz." Sara gave an evil little laugh and Grissom groaned.

_**Present**_

"I do believe you are right Mr. Grissom." Sara giggled again.

Everyone had stopped dancing but them. They looked at each other and smiled as they glided in perfect 3\4 time with the music. When they song ended they reluctantly broke apart.

"Lets take this somewhere a little more private, what do you say?" Grissom looked at Sara and smiled.

"That's the best idea you've had all night." Sara said and grabbed his hand leading him out of the hotel\casino and toward the car.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Grissom drove toward Sara's apartment. They talked and laughed on the way. It was like they were the best of friends again. Grissom thought they were more like a married couple that was meant to be. He still hadn't told her he loved her yet but he knew he'd get the chance eventually.

"So now that you've got me here what do you want to do?" Sara asked looking at him when they stepped into the living room of her apartment.

Grissom reached over and grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. Sara groaned low in her throat and wrapped her arms around him.

"Grissom," she moaned his name when he started kissing his way down her neck and then back up to her ear.

He waltzed her over to the couch and laid her down. His eyes glittered as he looked at her.

"Sara before we do anything there's something I have to tell you, something I've wanted to tell you for a long time and I just can't hold it in anymore." He sat up and pulled her with him. "I love you Sara. I know I haven't showed it but after all this stuff with Nick I realized how short life is and that any of us could be taken away at anytime." He watched as Sara's eyes filled with tears and she smiled at him.

"Grissom I love you too. I guess in a way I always knew that you loved me back and I kept my heart open all this time just for you and I must say for a while I was disappointed but know I'm the happiest woman in the world. I couldn't think of a better Christmas present than you." Sara's words flowed over him as he sat and looked at her.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you…I just wanted to make sure you felt the same…I know I know you basically spelled it out to me a few years ago when you asked me out to dinner but I was going through a rough time then but know the only thing I want in my life is you." Grissom watched as she lend in and kissed him softly causing a large lump to build in his throat.

Grissom wasn't usually an emotional man but Sara's gentleness aroused the emotions Grissom couldn't hide from her. She pulled away just as the first tears came down his face and disappeared into his beard.

"I love you so much, Sara." Grissom said holding her face between his hands caressing her cheeks lightly.

Sara smiled and said: "I love you too honey." Grissom laughed and kissed her again. This was his heaven, his woman, his life, and his heart and soul. He kissed her till only the need for air separated them.

"Come on lets go some place a little more private." Sara said getting up and offering her hand. Grissom accepted and they walked to Sara's bedroom. When Sara opened the door Grissom drew her up into his arms and carried her to the bed.

He laid her down in the middle of it and kissed her softly and thoroughly. Slowly Sara ran her hands over his back and kissed him back. Grissom groaned when she moved her hands to his chest and down his stomach.

Sara couldn't believe that she was doing this after all this time. She was kissing Gilbert A. Grissom on her bed, in her house, and he was kissing her back. Sara responded to Grissom like she hadn't responded to anyone in a long time, he was hers know, he'd said it himself.

When Grissom reached for the buttons of her shirt Sara inhaled shapely and helped him as he pushed it off her arms. Next he unhooked her bra and kissed his way down her neck to her breastbone. Sara arched her back slightly allowing him better access to her breast. Grissom non-harmoniously took one in his mouth and suckled hard on it.

Sara groaned and fisted her hands in his salt and pepper curls. His hair was soft and damp with sweat. She kissed his crown and leaded back against the large arrangement of pillows on her bed.

His beard tickled her sensitive skin and she groaned as he kissed his way down to her belly.

First times aren't supposed to be good but Grissom was gifted. Sara thought as she jerked his shirt up and over his head. She looked at him in awe when he came above her and she got the full view of his strong arms and chest. He might have been older but he was as good looking as ever.

Sara smiled at him and he continued to play light music with his mouth on her stomach. He learned every inch of her as he moved up and down her body. Sara's hips grinding into his begging him for release but he held back. He wanted to make this good for her, wanted her to know she was his and he hers. He would never be the same again after this.

Sara moaned when he unbuttons and unzipped her paints pulling them and her panties down her legs and throwing them on the floor. Grissom quickly discarded the rest of his clothes and reached in his back pocket.

Sara looked at the foil package in his hand and smiled.

"Help me with this." He demanded pushing it into her hand and smiling down at her.

"It would be my pleasure doctor." She said rolling the condom onto his large swollen shaft.

She gasped when he positioned himself over her. He was so big and Sara was amazed at how powerful he was even when he was on the edge of losing control.

"I love you Sara." He said kissing her.

"I love you to Grissom." She said and he entered her.

He entered her slowly at first to let her get used to his invasion. When he was fully in her he looked at her. She smiled and pulled his head down to hers kissing and touching him. When he couldn't stand it any longer he began to move slowly. Sara matched his every thrust and smiled when she saw his control slipping. He pound into her harder and faster till she screamed his name in release then he sought his own.

He pound into her two more times and then let himself slip. His arms gave out and he feel forward on top of her.

She listened as his breathing returned to normal and his heartbeat slowed to normal. He came above her and kissed her softly rolling off her. She settled into the crock of his neck and sighed.

"I'll never let you go know." Grissom said kissing her sweat dampened forehead.

Sara smiled and said: "I hope not." Then the dark overtook her and she fell into a deep sleep.

Grissom watched her sleep and thanked his lucky stars for her and all she had given him, this was the best Christmas he believed he would ever have.

**FINs**


End file.
